


Diving Through Hoops with You

by FallinglntoPieces



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys' Love, Established Relationship, Killugon Day, M/M, after canon events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 00:56:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallinglntoPieces/pseuds/FallinglntoPieces
Summary: After many months, Gon and Killua finally get to spend a week together! A Fluffy KilluGon fic~Part 1: Gon keeps checking his phone... then he says he has to go somewhere? Alone???





	Diving Through Hoops with You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my name is FallinglntoPieces. If you like my fics, please kudos, comment, or write a review for them~

He wasn’t focused, at least not on the training they were doing. As soon as the duo started going around the gym together, Killua could tell that Gon was not giving his all. Instead of completing their old workout routine, the black-haired boy was intent on checking his beetle-shaped cell phone every chance he thought he had. His restless fidgeting was cute to Killua, especially since Gon thought he was hiding his actions well.

The pair hadn’t seen each other in person for months. Killua was, of course, traveling the globe with Alluka, while Gon had been stuck doing mountains of schoolwork. On Christmas day, Killua had gotten an excited call at two o’clock in the morning. _Mito-san says I can leave the island for a week so I can see you!_ , the older boy had nearly screamed into the phone. The ex-assassin was glad that no one was able to see him blush with happiness at the news. After telling the idiot to be quieter so Alluka could sleep in peace, the two planned out their meeting in Atelsea City, which had started two days ago on January 5th.

This morning, Killua had suggested the idea of training together at a gym. Since they used to do it often back in the day, he mumbled he thought it might be fun. The truth actually was that he wanted to show off the strength he had acquired while training alone. But, the younger boy didn’t want to display his new skills in their shared hotel room - it would make it too obvious that he wanted to be praised by his biggest fan.

Gon readily agreed to the activity with a beaming smile, mentioning that he had been unable to remember the routine without his best friend. They packed their bags and headed out to the closest local pay-per-use gym. But, while they were walking along, Gon’s mind had already started to depart from the tasks he was going to perform. Killua could tell that his partner was probably not going to put in 100% of his effort, but, man, he was unprepared for what actually was to come.

After changing into training outfits consisting of the usual colored shorts and tank tops, the boys got to work at about nine o’clock. Starting with their warm-up exercises, Gon did seven sets instead of ten before pulling out his phone. The white-haired boy called him out on it and got the excuse of, “You know I’m bad at math. I’ll do my other four sets in a moment.” During bench pressing, Killua decided to show off his improved upper-body strength by adding more weights than Gon had. The older boy was supposed to be spotting his best friend, but when a ding came from his phone, he quickly let go of the metal bar to check the new message. Killua got the wind knocked out of him and it was a tough struggle against gravity to remove the bar from his chest alone.

At the lat pulldown, the boys were each at a machine, side by side. Seeing a chance for revenge, Killua changed Gon’s pin setting to the heaviest weight, only to watch as the older boy mindlessly pulled until the mechanism fell forward to crush him. Killua elbowed his partner out of harm’s way and took the blow of the heavy machine for himself. While scrambling to right the wrong he had caused, the brown eyes were back to peeking at the phone screen.

While Gon used the leg press, Killua was refilling his water bottle to hold against his bruising right shoulder. As he capped the bottle, he heard a phone ring for half a second before a loud crash of breaking machinery. Spinning around, Killua watched as the boy in the green shorts dashed away from the destruction he had caused in his excitement. Everyone else in the gym stared speechlessly at the result of half the leg press having been catapulted into a rack of dumbbells. Killua slunk back to the locker room, seeing that leaving as soon as possible was probably for the best.

Opening his locker and taking out his knapsack, the ex-assassin sifted through its contents until he found his towels.

“Killua, Killua! Are you in here?” a voice called into the locker room excitedly.

“What is it?” the one in question responded emotionlessly, putting his bag back into the locker.

“I need to - well, I have a place I need to go to on the other side of town.”

“Let’s take showers first and then we can go.” “Uh, well… I need to go alone.”

“How long will it take?”

“Hmm, maybe like three hours to go there and back.”

Turning to face the older boy who was walking closer, Killua saw that Gon was trying to suppress a trio of emotions and was doing a bad job at it. He finally chose a secretive, apologetic blush, which was a very attractive look.

“Is it something urgent?” Killua inquired, cocking his head to the side as he slung two towels over his left shoulder. He got a nod in response. “Can we really not just go together?” He got a more vigorous head bob and a set of chocolate puppy eyes.

“It’s important that I go by myself! Please, Killua, go back to the hotel room and wait for me there!”

With a somber sigh, Killua lowered his head so that his bangs cast shadows to hide the cattish grin that had crept across his face. Gon was so cute when begging like this! Actually, all the emotions that had been on display over the past two and a bit days were all treasures. The white-haired boy hadn’t realized how much he had missed seeing his other half up close and personal… and how much he had missed sadistically manipulating all those feelings.

“It’s been a long time since we last saw each other, Gon,” Killua complained, raising his head to showcase an overdramatic disappointed expression, “You know that, right?”

“I do…” was the sheepish reply. Gon started to press his index fingers together nervously.

“Yeah, you do. And you’re gonna spend our valuable time by focusing on something other than me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Here I was, ready to have a great morning showing off how much stronger I’ve gotten, but you didn’t seem to notice one bit. You were giving all your attention to your phone. Don’t think I didn’t catch that.”

“B-but I was waiting for a call from… uh,” the black-haired boy covered his mouth before he spilled his big secret.

“Oh, and now that you got it, you’re gonna have me sit in our room for half the afternoon while you go all the way across town to have an adventure by yourself?” Killua criticized, putting his hands on his hips in preparation for the guilt-tripped plea. One more sentence would probably have the other boy cutely begging for forgiveness. What would work best would probably be… “Wow, Gon. I didn’t realize that leaving me was so easy for you to-”

“Don’t say stuff like that!” Gon cried out, cutting his partner off by grabbing the collar of his white tank top. The older boy’s facial features were very serious as he forcefully shoved Killua into the wall of lockers with a loud bang. His hands were trembling slightly.

“Oi, watch the shoul-”

“Take it back!”

“Gon, I-”

“How could you say that to me?!” Enraged, Gon’s eyebrows furrowed as he tightened his grip and glared at his best friend at an arm’s length.

“I-I’m sorry!” Killua blurted out promptly, turning his head to avoid the fiery golden eyes that bore into him. His plan had backfired spectacularly. Gon definitely looked way more angry than the flustered he had been aiming for.

“Then take it back!”

“I take it back! I take back what I said. I took it a little too far.”

“A lot too far!”

“A little.”

“A lot.”

“A little.”

“A lot.”

“Idiot, maybe you’re just a lot more sensitive,” Killua mumbled, almost canceling out his shoddy attempt at bringing his best friend back to a calm state. He felt the hold on his shirt loosen and turned his gaze back to Gon. His blue eyes widened as a wave of regret washed over his heart.

“Of course I might be, Killua…” The fury had fallen into an expression of hurt.

“Ah, Gon, I -”

“I’ve missed having you by my side… because I love you so much.”

Back when they parted ways at the World Tree many months ago, Gon felt like his heart had gotten a chunk taken out of it. Ever since then, he yearned to be with Killua again. Messaging on the phone or talking over a video chat would never be enough. It was their physical closeness that he had taken for granted and not cherished quite enough. He knew Killua felt this way as well, so it was too much to hear such cruel words leave his lover’s mouth, even as a joke.

Letting his towels drop to the floor, Killua moved to sit down on the locker room bench. Even though his shoulder stung, he held his arms open so he could properly ease the distress he had caused the most important person in his world. “Me too... so come here.”

Gon took a seat on the other boy’s lap and they embraced. Killua stroked his boyfriend’s back comfortingly with his left hand, hoping that he could make the bright smile return quickly.

“Sometimes you’re really mean,” the boy in green grumbled, rubbing his nose into the crook of Killua’s neck.

“Ow,” the other winced, “Well, your reactions are always too cute. It makes me wanna tease you sometimes.”

“That definitely wasn’t teasing. That was just being mean.”

“Okay, okay. I took it too far. I’m sorry, Gon. Will you forgive me?”

Killua rested his arms around Gon’s waist as he leaned back. They touched foreheads and the ex-assassin was glad to see that he hadn’t made his beloved cry. The couple sat in silence for a moment before the black-haired boy’s face softened into an affectionate grin.

“Of course I will. Out of everyone in the world, I love Killua the most.”

“And I… me too.”

“You what too?”

“Shoot, don’t make me say it out loud.”

“But we’re lovers, Killua! Lovers say they love each other! I love Killua!”

“B-b-baka, don’t shout that. We’re in a locker ro-”

Gon cut off his life partner’s embarrassment with a sweet kiss. Under him, he felt Killua’s body stiffen in surprise. He pestered the other boy’s lips with a handful of innocent smooches before he felt them being reciprocated. Closing his eyes, he let the white-haired boy’s tender warmth envelop him. It was the little moments like these that let Gon know he was truly loved. He wanted to keep Killua with him forever if he could… but not right now.

Before Killua had the chance to spice up the kisses with some tongue action, Gon pulled away. This black-haired boy had the cutest blush on his face, but also a look of determination.

“Killua, please go back to the hotel room.”

“Alright.”

“Even by taxi it’ll take me about three hours.”

“Fine, sure.”

“I’ll message you every ten, no, every five minutes, okay?”

“Gon, that seems a bit…”

Before Killua could choose a word that wasn’t ‘stupid’, ‘embarrassing’, or ‘childish’ to hide his pleasure, his lover slid off his lap. The older boy checked the time on his phone before grabbing his jacket and backpack from his locker.

“It’s already eleven, so I’m gonna get going. I want to come back to you as quickly as I can!”

“Nah, take your time. I’ve got stuff I can do. Starting with a shower.”

“Are you gonna call Alluka-chan?”

“Yeah. And buy an ice pack for my shoulder.”

“Eh, is something wrong with your shoulder?”

“Why you…” Killua grumbled with a sigh. He grabbed his towels from where they had fallen on the ground. When he gazed back up, Gon was peering down at him with a finger pointing to his mouth. “You gonna go?”

“Yeah, but I want one for the road.”

The ex-assassin stood up and locked lips with his partner. Ever since they had first met, Gon had always looked so kissable. Killua was glad to be able to know it was true. When the kiss ended, the two fourteen year olds grinned at each other lovingly. Then, the boy with the big secret ran out of the locker room and the boy with the bigger secret hung the towels over his unharmed shoulder.

Killua went to take a shower, checking out all the new bruises caused by the morning’s failed workout. He hadn’t really gotten sweaty, but the water was definitely refreshing. It was a peaceful time alone after two full days of nonstop one-on-one. Once it had been long enough, he got out and toweled off, returning to his locker to get dressed. Grabbing his clean set of clothes, he was gingerly slipping into a button-up shirt when his phone chimed. After he finished buttoning it, Killua took the beetle out of his knapsack with an excited grin. The boy’s eyes softened as he scanned through the childish texts he had received:

_11:07 - “I’m looking for a taxi. I love you, Killua!”_

_11:12 - “I am in the taxi now. I love you, Killua!”_

_11:17 - “This old guy is pretty funny. I love you, Killua!”_

_11:22 - “I wish you were with me… I love you, Killua!”_

“This idiot,” Killua murmured to himself with a chuckle, “…I love you too, Gon.”

With that finally said, he put his phone on silent mode before exiting through the ventilation system in order to avoid paying for the damages Gon had caused at the poor Atelsea gym.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for KilluGon Day 2018, which was January 7th! Of course it's been a long while since I was supposed to post it, and it's not even finished yet, but I wanted it to be... close to perfect!  
> If you would like, this fic can be connected with "To Love Someone... is to let them go". Also, this is the first half or the first third, depending on how steamy people want it. *wink wink* So please comment or write a review because they push me forward, as well as bookmark for the eventual next part!


End file.
